


Promises

by noheartless



Series: Hundred words drabble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noheartless/pseuds/noheartless





	Promises

Satisfaction was heard in each word as Voldemort announced that Harry Potter was Dead.

Suddenly, Draco could not breathe. 

They made each other a promise, Draco had promised he’d be safe and Harry had promised not to get himself killed, but there they were. He saw a nightmare unfold in front of his eyes and a painful realization that he was fighting a losing battle. Lucius ushered him to his side, their stare condemning, but he stood put.

The deafening silence made easy to a gasp be heard, relief sinking as hell was breaking lose.

He wouldn’t lose against him.


End file.
